Un mal comienzo
by Divergent Son of Poseidon
Summary: AU. Un dia Finnick Odair es el clasico hombre de negocios, al otro es un hombre completamente enamorado, enamorado de Peeta Mellark. Peeta/Finnick


Creo que lo importante es presentarme primero. Soy Finnick Odair, un guapo, sexy y jodidamente sensual hombre… de negocios.

Actualmente trabajo para la editorial Everdeen&Hawthorne. No soy escritor, quiero serlo pero por ahora me conformo con ser editor. Conozco a muchos escritores famosos, edito sus obras que están en proceso de salida y además gano buen dinero. Sin embargo estoy trabajando por ser un gran escritor del siglo XXI, incluso llegar a ser un Cervantes, o un Shakespeare.

Por el momento solo me dedico a asesorar escritores en este mundo de la literatura y la publicación. Sé que este medio no es más famoso que la televisión o incluso que el cine, pero esa es mi meta. Hacer que la gente comprenda el significado de los libros.

En este momento me dirijo hacia una presentación de un libro, el autor Gale Hawthorne. Es un gran escritor en libros de acción y suspenso. Y cómo pudiste darte cuenta por el apellido, él es uno de los dueños de la editorial. En pocas palabras mi jefe. Sin embargo el es una persona que no le gusta abusar de su poder. Incluso me dice que si llego a hablarle sin tutearlo me despedirá. Como veras es una gran persona, un gran amigo.

Siento que algo se me olvida, y cuando lo recuerdo ya es demasiado tarde. Gale va junto a mí en la enorme limosina de color blanco. Yo estoy consciente de que olvidar hablarle a Johanna Mason para cancelar una entrevista es peligroso y seria una suerte de llegar vivo a mañana.

-¿Como me veo?- Me pregunta cuando acaba de arreglarse el moño.

-Horriblemente sexy.- Le digo antes de besarlo.

Bueno tal vez un gran amigo se queda corto. Sé que tal vez no mencione que tenía una relación con mi jefe, pero son solo nimiedades. Aunque esta nimiedad tiene un buen trasero.

-Deberíamos detenernos o nos descubrirán.- Le digo en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Pone cara de perrito triste, pero no le hago caso. Esa mirada no logra ningún efecto conmigo.

Trabajo en esa editorial desde que termine la carrera en letras y comunicación. De eso hace ya unos 5 años y eso que la carrera la termine a los 21. Empecé como simple asistente de editor, en unos dos años me estaban ascendiendo a editor oficial.

La presentación será del libro "Una muerte en el amanecer". Es un libro que hará debut el próximo invierno en todas las librerías. Esta noche solo será una pequeña fiesta de presentación.

Justo unos segundos después de bajarnos de la limosina suena mi teléfono. Sé que probablemente sea Johanna preguntando por la entrevista en su programa sobre el libro de Gale. Sin embargo es el número de Pollux, mi asistente, y no el de Mason el que aparece en la pantalla.

-Permíteme un momento.- Le digo a Gale, quien asiente muy comprensivo.

Contesto la llamada:

-Hola

-Hola ¿Finnick?

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre Pollux?

-Hay un problema con la portada.- Dice yendo directo al grano.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Le pregunto, mi tono suena algo apurado.

-No ha llegado, el pintor no se ha aparecido con ella y…-Su voz suena cada vez más preocupada.-…se suponía que tenía que venir con ella hace una hora.

Es entonces que empiezo a preocuparme de verdad, la presentación será en un par de horas y se supone que se revelara el titulo y la portada. Nunca se puede confiar en los pintores de hoy en día, por eso prefiero trabajar con diseñadores gráficos que son más puntuales.

Pero Gale dijo específicamente que el quería que su libro tuviera una portada hecha por un pintor en especifico. No me intereso ya que eso de las portadas me da igual, lo que importa es que los escritores terminen su trabajo a tiempo.

Por eso le di el trabajo a Pollux para que buscara al pintor e hicieran un trato para que elaborara la portada.

-Dame la dirección de ese pintor, yo mismo voy por la pintura ahora mismo.-Como decía mi padre, "Si quieres un trabajo bien hecho, dirígelo tú" Bueno o al menos así lo interpretaba mi padre.

-Es en la calle Jaulas de la noche, numero 521, en el barrio Amanecer dorado.- La colonia me sonaba.

-¿Vive en las residenciales de pintores?- Pregunte un poco curioso.

-Creo que sí.- Típico de los artistas, vivir en comunidad.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunto un poco apresurado. Mientras me dirigía a la limosina blanca de nuevo, dándole la nueva dirección al chofer.

-Su nombre es Peeta, Peeta Mellark.- Entonces la llamada se corta.


End file.
